


Low

by leopardchic79



Series: A Series of Sometimes Fortunate Events [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Ficlet, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardchic79/pseuds/leopardchic79
Summary: Grantaire has a bad day.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: A Series of Sometimes Fortunate Events [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597462
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Low

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet, set in the same universe as the rest of this series. 4th if you're reading chronologically, but can be read on its own.

He had gotten up earlier than usual, wanting the extra time to look over his article again. So he gave himself plenty of time to shower, make coffee and a piece of toast before he pulled out his laptop. It was only when his second alarm had gone off that he noticed Grantaire hadn’t gotten out of bed yet. It wasn’t entirely odd as Grantaire was much less of a morning person than he was and never liked getting up early, but Enjolras knew he liked to get to the studio before anyone else. 

He set his coffee mug in the sink and put his laptop into his bag before heading into their bedroom. He found Grantaire curled on his side, blankets clenched in his hands, eyes staring at nothing in particular. 

Frowning, he stepped a little closer. “Are you getting up?” 

Slowly, almost as if he were surprised to see him, Grantaire looked up at him and blinked. “No,” he answered quietly. “Not today.” 

Enjolras felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He knew that tone of voice and suddenly recognized the look on Grantaire’s face for what it was. Happily, it had been quite some time since he’d seen either, but he’d known it wasn’t gone for good. 

He stepped closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, he slid his fingers into Grantaire’s hair and gently stroked his fingers back and forth over his scalp. “Is there anything I can do?” he asked softly. 

Grantaire shook his head and shut his eyes. “No.” 

“Do you want me to stay?” 

He opened his eyes again at that and looked up at him intently. His eyes were full of weariness and an overwhelming sort of sadness that Enjolras would do anything he could to get rid of. He knew that he couldn’t, but he wished that he could. 

“You have that meeting today,” Grantaire answered softly, guilt edging into his words. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “I know it’s important for the article you want to publish soon and--” 

“Grantaire,” he interrupted gently. There was nothing more important to him than this. Than Grantaire. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked again. 

He opened his eyes and looked at him with sorrow and desperation. “Yes.” 

Enjolras laid down next to him and pulled him close even though Grantaire was still under the blankets. He pressed his cheek to the top his head and ran his hand back and forth across his shoulders. “Do you just want me nearby or here in bed with you?” 

“Here,” Grantaire mumbled against his neck. “Please.” 

“Is it okay if I work?” 

“Yes,” he answered, sounding strangled. He pulled back a little and looked into Enjolras’ eyes. “I’m sorry for making you miss the meeting, for…this…” 

Enjolras shook his head. “You don’t have anything to apologize for,” he answered gently. He pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s forehead and stayed there for a few moments. “I’m going to go get my phone and laptop from the other room. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Grantaire nodded and shut his eyes again, turning his face into his pillow. Enjolras paused, running his fingers gently through his dark curls for just a moment before he stood up. 

He slipped off his shoes, gathered his laptop and phone, and sent a quick text to his editor that he had a personal emergency and would have to phone in for the meeting. Luckily, he worked with a fairly-understanding staff and knew that it would be okay. Enjolras _liked_ meeting in person for important subjects; he was good at expressing himself in front of a group of people. But he could adapt when the situation called for it, and could do it just as well over the phone. 

He grabbed a couple extra pillows to put behind his back and settled into bed with his laptop open and phone on his nightstand. 

“Do you need anything?” he asked gently. He reached out and slid his fingers through Grantaire’s hair again, squeezing gently at the back of his neck. 

Grantaire moved closer, shaking his head as he buried his face against Enjolras’ hip and shut his eyes. “No, thank you,” he answered softly. 

Sighing, Enjolras leaned back and opened his email and the various documents with his article and notes. 

He worked quietly for most of the morning, pausing occasionally to rub Grantaire’s shoulders whenever he’d feel him press a little closer. Neither of them said anything, and Enjolras forced himself not to let his concern overtake his thoughts. He’d done that in the past and he knew it wouldn’t help. He knew this wouldn’t last forever, but it was hard for him not to want to fix it. But Grantaire had told him many times before that there wasn’t anything he could do. Except this. Stay close and just be there for him. 

“My meeting is in about an hour…do you mind if I’m on the phone while I’m here?” he asked eventually. 

Grantaire shook his head against his hip. “No, I don’t mind,” he answered, voice muffled a bit by the pillows. 

“I’m going to get something to eat first…do you want anything?” he asked, knowing the answer would be no. Grantaire shook his head again. “Can I at least make you some tea?” 

Grantaire pulled back slightly and opened his eyes. That hollow look was still on his face, and Enjolras hated it. But it softened just the tiniest bit as he looked up at him. “I’d like some tea.” 

Enjolras leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He smiled softly at him and ran his fingers down his arm to squeeze his hand. Grantaire, though he didn’t return his smile, squeezed back. 

When he came back, Grantaire had shifted slightly, one pillow propped up behind his head. Enjolras set his mug of tea down on his nightstand before climbing back into bed with his laptop and phone. 

“Make sure you don’t have anything embarrassing in view of your webcam,” Grantaire murmured. 

Enjolras raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. The small smirk on Grantaire’s face sent a wave of relief through him briefly. “Like what?” 

Grantaire shrugged and reached for his tea and took a small sip. “Random clothes you’d rather people not see, clutter, bottle of lube…your pathetic boyfriend…” 

Shaking his head, Enjolras leaned closer and cupped Grantaire’s cheek in his palm and pressed their foreheads together. He shut his eyes and stayed that way for a few moments. There were so many things he wanted to say – _please don’t say things like that, you’re not pathetic, I wish I could stop you from thinking this way._ But he knew from past experience that none of them would help. So instead, he just stayed where he was and pressed a gentle kiss to Grantaire’s lips before sitting up again. 

He could feel Grantaire’s eyes on him throughout most of his meeting, and occasionally, he’d hear a snort or something muttered under his breath. Despite the glare he wanted to shoot his way, it was in some way encouraging. If Grantaire was feeling better enough to dispute his ideas it made him feel at least a little bit less worried. 

When he finished the meeting, he closed his laptop and set it along with his phone on his nightstand. “You know I heard your muttering over some of my comments,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Grantaire. 

There was still an empty, sad look in Grantaire’s eyes but for a moment, he gave Enjolras a small smirk and shrugged. “I’m just trying to be helpful.” 

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Yes, your cynical asides have always been full of helpful insight.” 

This time Grantaire’s small smirk turned into more of a smile and he reached out to poke Enjolras in the side. “They _have_ been helpful and you know it. Just trying to firm up your arguments and what not.” 

Enjolras smiled again and shrugged. “I suppose that’s _occasionally_ true.” 

Smirking just a little bit more, Grantaire reached out and slid his arm around Enjolras’ waist and pulled him down. Enjolras went willingly and leaned forward to kiss him. When they broke apart, Grantaire buried his face in his neck and held him more tightly. 

“Hold me for a little while, please?” he asked, voice breaking a bit. 

It was still unnerving to Enjolras how quickly Grantaire’s thoughts and mood could switch from something close to normal back to empty and hurting. He’d tried his hardest to research as much as he could on depression and mental health, but it he knew it wasn’t something he could understand completely. But this he could do. 

He pulled Grantaire closer, tangling their legs together, and wrapping his arms around him tightly. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and then rested his cheek against his hair. They stayed that way silently for a long time, Grantaire’s harsh breathing slowly evening out into something softer. He pulled back eventually and pressed his fingertips to Enjolras’ jaw. 

“You’ve gotten better at this,” Grantaire said softly. 

“At what?” 

“Being still…” he answered, smiling just a little bit. “It used to be so difficult for you.” 

He hummed noncommittedly in reply and ran his fingers through Grantaire’s mess of dark curls. 

“Thank you, Enjolras.” 

“For what?” 

“For staying here today…I know how important this article and that meeting were for you, and I…I appreciate you staying here with me…” he said, stumbling over some of the words, eyes fixed firmly on Enjolras’ shoulder. 

There were so many things Enjolras could say in reply. That he wouldn’t leave him alone when he was like this, that he loved him so much and hated it when he suffered this way, that he would’ve spent the entire day distracted by thoughts of him and worried out of his mind if he had gone into work. Instead he smiled gently and leaned forward to kiss him. 

“You’re welcome, Grantaire. I love you.” 

The smile he received in return was warm and reached fully to Grantaire’s eyes. He sighed softly and kissed him back. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my BFF, Julie for looking this over before I posted it! xo


End file.
